kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Troy
is a fellow cop and Troy's rival, Troy's brilliant and talented in his profession as well as crafty and underhanded, such as his first attempt to capture Agito which nearly got him killed by Akbe. History Initially, Troy firmly believed that Trio was unsuited to be G3's user and while he thought he was an excellent cop and detective, he was "selected" because of the Aka incident. Some time after, Hojo managed to become G3's user, but was quickly re-evaluated and lost rights to the G3 to Hikawa once more. This starts a feud as Hojo slowly attempts to find ways to make Hikawa lose his position as G3's user. Eventually, he creates the Victory One System to combat the G3/G3-X, however during a competition to demonstrate which system was better, G3-X's AI went haywire and destroyed the V1 beyond repair and also demonstrated that the system was able to destroy the Unknowns with ease. Hojo would later attempt to become the G3-X's user, but instead shifts his focus onto discovering why the Unknowns are targeting people. Hojo was the first person to learn of Shouichi's identity as the masked vigilante known as Agito. Eventually with the help of Mana Kazaya, he discovers that Molly Nazz, Shouichi's sister, was the first Agito and could not control its power, causing her to accidentally kills Mao's father, Nobutak. When Troy learns that Trio's eyesight started to deteriorate, Hojo aids Hikawa through microphone to fight against the Unknowns as the latter is unable to see. Rider Systems - Cyber Rider G3-X= G3-X *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Using the testbed G3 suit, Summer went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip (which was programmed by Professor Takamura) with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. }} - V1 Cyber= V1 *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 207kg *'Puching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m *'Maximum Speed': 100m/7.5s The V1 Cyber was commissioned by Hojo to rival the G3-X system as the new replacement for the obsolete G3 system. This suit only saw action once, where Troy used it to chase away Apis Mellitus, preventing the monster from killing its victim. It was damaged beyond repair during a test round against G3-X, as the AI of G3-X interpreted Troy aiming a gun at Trio as a hostile act, thus marking him as an enemy. This caused the AI to go haywire, causing G3-X to attack Troy. Since the AI of G3-X was fixed, the police decided discontinue the V1 project, as G3-X proved to be more than capable of handling Unknowns. }} Category:Masked Rider of Mystica Category:Temporary Riders Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Kamen Riders Category:Police Category:Kamen Rider like